Persephone
by whitegardenia5
Summary: A collection of dark stories featuring dark Blaine and Rachel with Kurt as their victim. Each chapter will feature a new plot line and series of warnings. Please take special interest in the warning section. Persephone shares many similarities my Pandora collection, the key difference involves Rachel's role.


Story Notes: Welcome to another collection of dark short stories! There is one main difference between Pandora and Persephone, Persephone features Dark Blaine AND Rachel. I am not fully knowledgeable over the topic of Greek mythology, but I am aware that Persephone was the goddess of the underworld and she was not happy with her living arrangement. Similar to that theme, Rachel is not happy in these stories and she turns to darkness in order to get what she wants.

Chapter summary: Blaine and Rachel are non-biological siblings who are very competitive with each other. In effort to challenge Blaine, Rachel tries to ruin the possibility of Kurt ever falling in love with her brother.

Warnings: homosexual relations, heterosexual relations, threesome (Blaine/Kurt/Rachel), incest, manipulation, non-con, rape, and foul language.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Phantom of the Opera.

This story is very dark. In case this needs to be said, I do NOT support the behaviors in this story. This story is strictly for entertainment. If you are afraid that this story will offend you, then PLEASE DO NOT read it. It is never my intention to upset readers. The themes in this story are very sensitive and these actions are inexcusable if practiced in real life. I trust readers are able to tell the difference between fictional and real evil, and I hope individuals support good whenever given the opportunity.

Special thanks: Thanks I Hate Mosquitoes for kindly editing this story and offering suggestions to the contents of the plot!

Sorry for this long introduction. I wish everyone well. Thanks!

Keeping it in the family

"Blaine, I need your assistance," Rachel Berry-Anderson cradled the key to her brother's private suite against her chest. Underneath her tight fist and pressed against her body, laid residual proof of prior shames transitioned into common day causality. With red high heels in one hand and a matching lace bra in the other, the eighteen year old high school senior embodied the material from a dirty man's fantasy. Messily lost in yesterday's hairspray were four bobby pins and a clean shine that did not survive the test of a wild night in a senior guy's bed.

Motion sensor lights from the hallway flicked into a steady illumination; and down the hall comfortably nestled in their beds, students of Dalton tiredly stirred to the unpleasant sound of ringing alarm clocks. The most unfortunate of students lived adjacent to Blaine's suite and had grown accustomed to the sporadic wake-up call of Rachel's loud voice. Unsurprising, perverted as it may be, very rarely did the "Anderson girl's" late hour screams kindle complaints from the all-boy student body. Had her screams been born from fear instead of pleasure, then multiple strangers would have come to her aid. Dalton Academy may be a school outweighed in testosterone and greed; however the boys were still gentlemen in times of need. Sadly Blaine lacked the specific characteristics of true gentlemen and consensually versus non-consensually was still a blurry line of distinction.

It was not every morning Rachel snuck into her brother's dorm unannounced and half dressed in last night's garments. Sneaking throughout the school – dodging teachers and sexual desperate boys may be an interesting fetish for her, but it was never her sole intention. Rachel did not do favors, she did trades and her body was her greatest asset, next to her voice of course.

Mildly intrigued and mostly irritated, it took little effort on Blaine's part to resume tying his running shoes with cold disinterest. Before a sarcastic snide could be quipped, Rachel took it upon herself to close the door and turn Blaine's dorm into her private dressing room. The closure of the door emphasized the light from the dim lamp on the nightstand and the desk neatly organized with journals and textbooks.

"You would not believe the night I had. Who would have thought a show choir guy like Hunter Clarington could be so dominating and rough in the sack. I'm glad I got to experience some of that pent up sexual frustration before he leaves the closet once and for all." Rachel added as if the extra details were critical to her narration, then again in Blaine's case, he enjoyed glimpsing into other people's sex lives. "I really didn't think he would take me up on my offer, but here we are."

Blaine silently watched his sister drop her shoes and bra to the floor, before lifting her spaghetti strap shirt off her body in a swift and elegant pull. Tangled brown hair carelessly draped down her breasts and back in large sections. Additional mirrors throughout the dorm reflected the undressing girl from new angles and vantage points; however neither sibling showed embarrassment or hesitation to the intimate gesture. This was not the first time Rachel made her morning presence known to her brother at his all-boys boarding school.

"Do I dare and ask what deal you could have possibly construed with Hunter? That man is your equal in selfish greed and vanity. Surely neither of you parted from something you value or was your own to give."

A wicked smirk glazed over Rachel's lips, and with the subtle act her black skirt slipped down her thin legs and towards her painted toenails.

"What did you do?" Blaine stood up from the end of his bed and approached his nude sister. By now he realized that he would be late for his morning jog and his running partner would have to go without him. Meddlesome-Rachel was the worst version of the girl he grew up with – more troublesome than the manipulative attention-whore she was better known as. "What offer did you make Hunter? He is a ticking time bomb and you're shortening his fuse."

"Oh relax dear brother." Rachel lustfully winked before flipping a large section of hair behind her shoulders and turning towards Blaine's bottom dresser drawer. A gentle sway from her naked hips teased playful temptation that neither party was interested in. Secretly stashed beneath old sweaters was a collection of clean outfits the girl left behind for situations like this. "Hunter and I established a mature agreement which left both of us feeling satisfied and rewarded. He got what he wanted, and I got what I required." Despite her earlier request for assistance, Rachel took her time clasping the bra behind her back and changing into a clean thong. "Unlike you I don't throw myself around without some value tied to it. Guys like sex, I like things sex gives me. Why shouldn't I get something out of it?"

"Sex in exchange for financial benefits. Now that remind me of a very old profession. It may even be the first profession allowing women to work outside the home." Blaine could not contain his smirk and the nerve he struck in his sister. "Don't get me wrong. It's an honorable career choice that feeds families. I for one am a personal fan of the male equivalent."

Brown eyes narrowed and glared in her younger brother's direction. The two may be different in age by mere months, opposite genders and created from separate gene pools, yet they are and forever will be each other's natural rival and the person others compared them against. It is no secret who their parent's favor or why they favor him. Friends prefer Blaine's company over Rachel's stories of upcoming fame. Matters took a turn for the worse for Rachel prior to Blaine's transfer to Dalton. Less than twenty-four hours before his vicious attack which left him unconscious in a parking lot, their shared teachers sang high praises of Blaine's academics, athleticism and musical talents. Music and all matters related to theater was Rachel's sole possession in the Anderson household and no one, including her cupcake cute brother with a secret stripper inside, would take that away from her.

"I'm not a whore and I don't take money. I'm a realist; and if a woman has to sell her body to buy food, then that's unfortunate and cruel luck fate has given her, or maybe she likes it – I don't care. If a girl likes to fool around and receive favors from men, then that is her choice. You know what?"

Blaine silently cursed himself for opening his sister a loud hissy fit.

"Why is it if a man sleeps around he is a stud, but if a girl enjoys fooling around then she is a slut?" Rachel stopped dressing and proudly showed off her cleavage and flat stomach. "It is better than some people I know."

Blaine crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow with an encouraging smirk. Without hair gel and dressed in tight black fabric, Blaine looked more mature than in all actuality.

"At the very least I know the different between yes and no. Then again, considering how you were brought into this world I cannot expect much from someone like you. You manipulate, seduce and blackmail boys into your bed. Half the guys don't even want you and whenever they try getting out, you hold them down." Rachel took a moment to appreciate the fact that some people were not attracted to her brother. "Whether it be with your arms or your words, you do hold them down and take what you want. I don't do that. Men want me."

This time Blaine took it upon himself to show his sister what he has to offer. "In case this needs to be said, there is more to life than sex and your pathway to stardom. Did you know in this big world there are real problems, problems like epidemics, famines, violence and corruption? Sadly, you are too selfish and caught up in your own bubble you cannot see the horrors in this world." Unrelated with his words, Blaine removed the fitted black tank-top to reveal his well-toned abdomen. Better angled to the nightstand lamp, a warm glow cascade down his body and tempting shadows emerged in all the right places. "Men don't want you. You're an easy lay and they are too lazy to find a real challenge. I, on the other hand, am not lazy. I work harder, smarter and I bed only top prizes. Can you say that?"

Rachel clutched her jaw and fists. A slight tremor twitched her lower lip. As suddenly as her anger rose, it transitioned into a new line of thought. "Your body is not worth showing off. Trust me, I've seen plenty of hot guys and you are not one of them." Before Blaine could make a challenging statement he was oven spoken. "You play to win the finest prizes, yet you keep losing our dear sweet Kurt."

Warm energy flourish at the familiar name. "I haven't played for Kurt."

"Oh sure you have." Rachel slowly licked her lips and toyed with the thin black string around her hips. "I see the way you look at him, talk with him and comfort him whenever he is the least bit sad. It is embarrassing to watch and not very Anderson-like of you. I thought Andersons found what they want and took it. I found fame and now I'm grabbing for it. Meanwhile you keep letting sweet little Kurt slip between your fingers."

The image of creamy pale skin slipping between his fingers like silky water bullied the senior with the reminder of his failure and desire. Kurt should not be a challenge, let alone a challenge too ignorant, bashful and hesitant to be called fair game. As far as his dear little erection-causing temptation was concerned, they were cousins who grew up in the same home after the unfortunate passing of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. It is not his fault if natural urges refuse to live the lie that he and Kurt come from the same blood on their mothers' side. He cannot help it if his body and all his senses recognize the boy he grew up as something to bed verses befriend. It is only a matter of time before Kurt's late arriving hormones recognize the sexual waves already existing between them – or so Blaine likes to believe.

Between the closed curtains early sunlight began peeking its golden rays into the dorm room. Generous amounts of light shined onto the partially nude siblings standing face-to-face and chest-to-chest. "You can pretend all you want, but we both know you're not a real Anderson. Before I was born our parents were desperate for a child. Lucky for them your underage teen mommy wanted nothing to do with you and your alcoholic daddy skipped town the minute the pregnancy test showed positive." Blaine casually grazed over the hurtful truth as a matter deemed insignificant and ancient. It did not matter what Rachel may or may not say, insults towards her birth were never taken well. "I think it's ironic that you hyphenated your middle name to your last name because you thought it had a better ring to it. If only you knew before that your middle name was actually your mommy's last name."

Innocent chatter of a group of guys walking down the hall temporary silence the bickering siblings as if they just now remembered basic rules of courtesy. Courtesy did not stretch far and neither party preserved their modesty with additional layers of clothing. A slight elevation of perversion expanded with dropping eye movements and a physical analysis of one another. Hazel eyes casually studied the curves of the female body and questioned men's fascination over breasts. Meanwhile narrowed brown irises searched for a flaw to crush her brother with – such a flaw could not be found as long as he kept wearing his shorts.

"My biological parents may have given me up and you may technically have Anderson blood in you." Rachel barked. "But don't for a minute act as if your conception was innocent. Mom told me all about it. She told me how she cannot bare-children and that she helped dad sneak a pretty schizophrenic out of a psychiatric hospital. Together they led her into their basement where she stayed for the next year. Dad didn't start raping her until he was confident all her antipsychotic meds were out of her system." Rachel pout her lips before smirking. "Poor thing was under the illusion that a demon was growing inside her. Dad had to chain her to the bed to stop her from cutting you out and killing both of you. Meanwhile, here I sit – waiting for you to start seeing things and hearing voices."

"I already know this story, Rachel. After I was born mom dropped this woman off at a park and called the police reporting a disturbed woman crying about a demon baby." Similar to Rachel's entry to the world, Blaine was thoughtless and cold hearted about the recount. After many years disconnection with the truth, the truth had become an insignificant fact. "Biological mommy was heavily sedated for the next twenty-four hours and later locked in her cell for the next forty-eight hours."

The story beyond seventy-two hours did not end well and mentions of suicide are contraband within the Anderson household. Awkward silence steadily seeped into the atmosphere and a foreign feeling of Anderson-guilt sprinkled over the siblings like pixie dust.

Blaine Devon Anderson and Rachel Berry-Anderson are, in every respect of the law, brother and sister. Beyond the scope of legal bounds, they fought and challenged each other like that of healthy siblings. The degree of their fights and challenges however, greatly exceed that of the norm, and apologies were never given freely. If Rachel wanted something, then she did what she had to if she wished to acquire it. Which lead to the situation four years ago when Blaine was given the musical solo she desired. In an effort to retrieve her aspiration, fourteen year old Rachel _persuaded_ the ring leader of a group of boxers to _fix_ her brother's homosexuality _problem._ One thing lead to the next in a dark parking lot and Nathaniel and Juliet Anderson felt the concerning need to transfer their son to a safer school. From then on Rachel has been given every 'well worth' solo. To this day there been no regrets and no apologies.

By no means is Blaine worthy of excessive sympathy due of his sister's actions. A week prior to Rachel's junior year ballet recital of Swan Lake, Blaine ensured that his weakly immune sister developed a nasty strain of pharyngitis. Thanks to Rachel's recent and questionably frequent series of streptococcal infections, her tonsils were removed on the afternoon of opening night. An arrogant smile never left Blaine's face while Rachel's understudy beautifully performed the role of the swan.

"Why are you here anyway? You mentioned Hunter earlier." Blaine remembered the name first mentioned.

Rachel grabbed her clean blouse and slid her arms through the satin sleeves. "Oh are we back to that conversation? I was told your little Warbler counsel elected him to take the lead on your group number for upcoming sectionals." Pride laced her voice in heavy victory. "Let's just say I planted a secret up his sleeve and you'll have to wait before you find out what it is."

"I should have known." Blaine did his best to hide his irritation. Irritation easily doubles Rachel's triumph and self-esteem, besides revenge came best in subtle form and with lasting scars.

"Enough about that. I didn't come to chat." Shirt fully button up, Rachel stepped into a short green plaid skirt. "I need to borrow your car keys. Santana ditched me last night, and I cannot be late for my singing lesson with Mr. Schuester. He is expecting me in an hour and I'm pretty sure my training is the best part of his day. At least it should be the best part of his day all things considering. He is dating a prude who is still too afraid to give him some under the shirt action."

Blaine grabbed his own shirt off the bed and wadded it up in his hands. "I didn't know actresses had to be so slutty to achieve a world of fame and glory." A firm and brotherly tone removed hurtful blades of interpretation. "It's not a good idea to sleep with everything that moves to get an edge over the competition. It will eventually bite you and leave you looking desperate and cheap. Besides, there are more subtle ways to get want you want. For example – the time you got a group of guys to kick the crap out of me for a solo. You didn't need to fuck anyone to get what you wanted." No apologies or regrets resonated over Rachel irritated expression and crossed arms. "Considering you sent me to a new pond of boys, I'm not one to complain."

"If you must know, my promiscuity provided you with all of the opportunities Dalton has to offer. Sleeping around is so much easier than working." Rachel did not catch the laziness in her own words or question the decision of her life choices. For too long was she able to slide by with cheap solutions and quick results. "You should try it." Next to her pile of clothes in the drawer rested a small pink purse filled with black mascara and different shades of blush, lip stick and eye shadow. "Maybe if you worked the Dalton system and blew who you had too, then you would get the lead of the group number and not leave your senior year show choir fate to others."

Blaine relaxed the wadded up fabric in his hands into a wrinkled shirt. The red letters on the back of the cross country shirt nicely contrasted against his skin. "I reiterate, I only sleep with top prizes. I'd rather be a backup singer then give chubby-foul breath-Thad a hand job under the table. Besides, the Warblers elected me to do the final solo. I guess that makes me the winner in this game. I get the solo and self-dignity." The elastic band of his shorts stretched from the pull of Blaine's thumb and lowered towards the ground. Hope for a full morning jog was gone and his school uniform hung inside his closet – calling him to begin another day. "I win, just like always."

The new revealing of toned skin allowed Rachel to greedily analyze her brother's body for something to ridicule. Again thin fabric hid Blaine's sex, and Rachel ability to make a size comment. "You don't always win." Black eyeliner made its way into her hands and the girl leaned her face closer to the mirror to carefully watch her own actions. From behind, she presented her backside outward and flesh not preserved under her short shirt was presented to her audience. "Don't you remember our big v-race between our sixteenth birthdays? The first person to lose their virginity was the winner. You spent too much time fiddling with your thumbs before you got serious with your first full on boy experience. I blew you out of the water in this race – plus two other guys."

"Lovely analogy Rachel." Blaine stepped around his sister and sorted through his top dresser drawer for a clean pair of socks to match his school uniform. "Do you remember the name of the first guy who fucked you? Was he sober at the time? Did he know you were a minor?"

Rachel retrieved her red lipstick and silently glazed the makeup over her lips. The answer to each question favored the more shameful direction. Some people may treasure their first intimate experience and remember the finer of details; however, this was not true in Rachel's case. She may not be the better singer or dancer, but she was determined to win this game.

"I wonder if Kurt is going to be the same way. Do you think he'll fuck any Sally that spreads her legs, or do you think he will waste his time getting to know one another and all that other boring nonsense?" Rachel puckered her lips and kissed the air as if she was getting ready for a wild night out.

The dark haired senior calmly unrolled his black socks and seated himself at the foot of his bed. Every so often his hazel eyes fell on his barely dressed sister in her mini-skirt. "He will never sleep with a Sally. When he is older he may allow a man to fuck him." By man, Blaine referred strictly to himself and no other. "Kurt turned fifteen a few months ago. He isn't nearly ready to fool around yet. You and I didn't start until we turned sixteen. Kurt will probably wait until he is nineteen or older, preferably younger." Preferably younger or Blaine risked the chance of confusing the boundaries of consensually again. His father was able to save him from the first two complaints against him. It would be harder to clear his name a third time, then again, he and Kurt were practically family – Kurt's would not be able to complain very far.

"You should seriously consider getting a calendar." Rachel popped open the first two buttons on her shirt. The image in the mirror was no less tempting then the messy haired girl who arrived with a bra in her hands. "Kurt is turning sixteen in two weeks. My gift to him will be a good fuck. I think Brittany would be a good match for him. Maybe Brittany would distract Kurt and stop him from flirting with me all the time. It is cute that Kurt thinks he could handle me in bed."

Unspoken confusion lingered in the air and dazzled the direction of Blaine's thoughts. Tension in his shoulders were not brought to light until Rachel squeezed his deltoid muscles and pressed her warm lips against the back of his neck. Dressed in nothing more than black boxers, Blaine did not stop his sister from crawling onto the bed and morphing her body against his back. Noise and all forms of sound muffled into a soft hum, and with the calming melody Rachel slowly creeped her hands down Blaine's arms and widen her knees on the bed.

"I think it is for the best that you stay away from Kurt. Since you ran away to the safe haven of Dalton, Kurt has been struggling with bullies and the misperception that he is gay." Rachel angled her neck and leveled her mouth against her brother's ears. A disheveled blue and black duvet mingled between her parted legs and touched the outer lining of her thong. "Poor thing was repeatedly being teased and judged for his soft voice and fashion choices. I helped him into the closet and showed him how much easier it is to be straight." Heavy desire made itself known in Rachel's voice. "Kurt now favors the touch of a woman."

Blaine kept still and closed his eyes to the touch of Rachel playfully biting his right ear helix. The pressure of breasts against his back and the smell of female perfume went forgotten in the presence of Kurt's name and sensual touches. The image of silky water made from the color of Kurt's skin poured over his body like the vanilla and sandalwood lube he uses to massage his cock. "Y-you can't force s-someone to be straight. K-Kurt is gay. E-everyone knows it."

"Oh, but I can." Rachel's voice mocked the fantasy of Kurt's lips around Blaine's sex. "Maybe you haven't been playing for Kurt, but I have. I know you want Kurt, and seeing how hard Kurt makes you, I think I know the perfect gift to give our sweet cousin for his birthday."

Hazel eyes widen with dilated pupils and the loud noise of hungry boys rushing to the cafeteria went unheard. Kurt was not interested in girls or breasts. His falsely labeled cousin dreamt of naked men who knew how to take care of his natural needs and feed his innermost desires. His Kurt wanted these things, and Blaine refused to believe otherwise.

"I can hardly believe that the ten year old boy who cried because he couldn't find an outfit to match his Cinderella slippers is straight." Blaine tried to chuckled, but his voice was too rough to make the sound. "Kurt is so obviously gay and flamboyant that he would never be able to convince a girl otherwise. He _may_ be able to mislead Brittany, but Brittany is a complete dufus without two brain cells to piece together."

Broken rays of sunlight dimmed behind an unseen cloud and offered temporary shade to the mostly dim dorm room. "Why do people call you the smart one?" Rachel alternated towards Blaine's other ear and wrapped her long arms around his bare shoulders. "Kurt is straight, or at the very least, sexually confused to the point of asexuality. Nature gave him one sexuality and I've nurtured it to my likings." Another chilling and passionless kiss dampened Blaine's neck. "You've left this game unchecked for too long. Everyone may love you more than me, but Kurt is the exception – I call dibs on both his body and heart."

"Why must you always be like this?" Neither siblings question the red painted finger nails crawling down Blaine's sternum – it is not like they are siblings under the law of nature or the tent in Blaine's underwear was a result from Rachel alone. "Ever since we were kids, you always had to have what I wanted. I wanted to go skiing in Colorado, you complained until someone invited you. I needed a new phone after mine broke during my parking lot attack, and of course you _had_ to have one too. I've called dibs on Kurt years ago – it's too late for you to claim credit now." Blaine quickly spun around and stood off the bed. Rachel remained kneeling with hints of anger in her eyes. The girl was too temperamental for her own good. "This notion that Kurt is straight is a laughable joke. Trust me, Kurt is gay. There is no changing that. That would be like you fooling with Quinn." A sly wink and smile addressed Blaine insult. "Really? You've slept with the entire male population and now you're working on the females – starting with Queen of the Chasity Ball? Rachel you're making me look good, and I've fucked my fair share of guys."

Anger morphed into jealousy before setting in the worst state – contemplation. "How about we don't fight this one out." Blaine reached into the cherry oak wardrobe and grabbed the pants of his school uniform. Rachel's words reached little meaning in his ears. "How about we treat this as a game – the ultimate game of sorts where the winner takes it all."

Blaine stepped into his pants and quickly fastened a belt around his waist. "Treat what as a game? Kurt?"

"It would include Kurt, yes, but I'm referring to something deeper. Something more refined then becoming the keeper of Kurt tarnished virginity." Rachel picked herself off the bed and loosely wrapped her brother's Dalton tie around her left hand. "It isn't a matter of who gets to Kurt first, instead it's a game to see who Kurt enjoys more. He will be our neutral marker – the being who compares all our talents and tells us once and for all who the better Anderson is." The girl replaced the image of Brittany and Kurt in bed, with her and Kurt in a primeval position.

A collared white shirt made its way onto Blaine body. "This isn't a game to be played. Kurt is gay, and you or Brittany have no chance with him. It is that simple and plain."

Rachel reserved her words until Blaine was finished pumping hair gel into his open palm. "You really don't understand the degree of mental damage I inflicted on sweet little Kurt. It's been a long and steady process made easy with your negligence disguised as patience. Maybe Kurt flirts with me or maybe be doesn't, but one thing is for certain. He does not have a special fancy for men. How he feels towards women will soon be discovered."

"You're really confident about this, aren't you?" Both siblings fought for superiority in a long moment of silence. "Now that I think about it, Kurt's birthday is coming up and a good fuck from me would set him off on a good path. Plus it would speed up the inevitable and undo any possible damage you may have done to him."

"Possible damage? You always underestimate my talents. Kurt is not interest in men – the idea of a man touching him sparks a war in his brain. I mean what I said. Kurt would be asexual before he would be gay." Rachel loosen the tie from her hands and gently wrapped it around her brother's neck. "Loan me your car keys and we have a deal."

"Are you even qualified to drive? Thumb your way back to Lima and we have a deal."

…

 _Seven years ago_

 _"_ _No-no Rachel!" Kurt wrapped his arms around his bent knees and gently rocked his body with excitement. A bright smile expanded to his crystal blue eyes radiated off his voice. The intended bedtime lullaby was having an opposite effect on the nine year old boy dressed in dinosaur pajamas and laying beneath a Cinderella themed blanket. "I want Blaine to sing it again. He sings it better than you." Malice or intended insult did not cross the younger boy's mind as he ignored one cousin for the other cousin. "Blaine, will you sing it again? Please!"_

 _"_ _Of course." Blaine shot his sister a smug smile and cozied next to his baby cousin. "Do you want to try and sing along with me?"_

 _Kurt innocently cradled his back against Blaine and feverously shook his head. "No, you sing it better than everyone I know!"_

 _Rachel stood up from the bed and distanced herself from the two excited boys. The interaction was sickening to watch, and it itched her hand with the desire to shorten the life of the porcelain Cinderella doll on the top shelf. Blaine was not the better singer. Sure he knew the lyrics of most Disney songs, including Kurt's favorite song from Cinderella, but that did not mean anything. Maybe if her cousin opened himself to the finer works of Broadway, then he would appreciate her voice more. Instead she has to listen to Blaine sing about wishful dreams and hearts._

 _"_ _So pretty," Kurt applauded to the end of the short song and smiled sweetly._

 _An unknown warmth flourished within the older boy. "I'm glad you liked it. You better go to sleep now." Blaine stood up and softly tucked the blanket around Kurt's form. "Mom and dad let you stay up an extra half hour so I could sing to you. Night, Kurt."_

 _The eleven year old flipped the light switch next to the bedroom entrance and closed the door part way – completely forgetful that his sister remained in the kid's room with jealousy practically dripping from under her fingernails. Jealousy only heightened within the girl when the colorful lights of a revolving nightlight reminded Kurt of her presence. She hated being so easy to forget. Blaine was the product of Anderson blood. Kurt shared the memory of departed family. Where did that leave her?_

 _"_ _Night Rachel." Kurt spoke from beneath his heavy blankets and to the toys scattered throughout his room. "Night Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jaq and Gus. I love you all."_

 _Rachel did not return the evening greeting and the light shining on her alternated from green to blue to red. Boys were not supposed to behave this way. They were not supposed to like Cinderella, but rather they should enjoy trucks and sports. The only exception to these stereotypes that she knew of were the two men who lived down the street and who shared an adopted daughter together. Her parents called them gay. Was Kurt gay and is that why he favored Blaine over herself? Makes sense – someone would have to be mentally flawed to favor Blaine over her._

 _"_ _Night Rachel." Kurt repeated a little louder in case his cousin did not hear him the first time. "I love you."_

 _An idea blossomed with malice and it tickled a long awaited itch of jealousy and revenge. "Kurt, why do you like Cinderella so much? Is it because she is an orphan like you, and living in the house of a different family?" Cold bitterness bit the air and nipped at Kurt's beating heart. It was not long before watery blue eyes reflected light and nervously glanced in her direction. "It isn't normal for boys to dream about Prince Charming or wish for him to come and save you. Did you ever tell your parents that you wanted to marry Prince Charming?" The physical temperature in the room did not change, but Kurt tightly gripped his blanket for additional warmth and protection. "I really hope you didn't. Parents die when their little boys dream about other boys. If any part of you wants to marry a prince, then there is a possibility that you killed your mommy and daddy." Whether it was one second or two, the loud beating pulse coming from Kurt's heart stilled and his wide eyes froze in horror. "Next time you think of Prince Charming, remember what I said."_

 _The following morning all of the Disney prince dolls had been removed from Kurt's bedroom._

 _…_

 _Two years ago_

 _"_ _Shit, this is hot." Noah Puckerman picked up his pace – slamming his sex deeper into Rachel's wet and ready body. The condom containing his specimen threatened to break, but the teenage boy was too lost in heat to worry about possible consequences. Besides, it was not as if Rachel was a virgin and lacking her own methods of protection, and damn their bodies felt too good to disconnect for an intermission and a new condom. "Ah shit-shit-shit, this is hot"_

 _Noah grounded his hips forward and lifted Rachel's body a little higher. The girl's emerald blouse and black underwear lay-careless at Noah's feet on the boy's locker-room floor; and imprints of a metal locker branded itself on her back. "Faster Puck!" Needy legs tightened around the muscular boy's waist and her pitched shirt rose a little higher. "Ah, yes, right there, right there!"_

 _Heavy grunts and sweat rolled off their bodies in unison. After two years of repetitive flirting and sinful winks, Rachel finally decided to allow the residential bad-boy of McKinley High School to remove her bra and make himself comfortable inside her. Who would have thought Noah's definition of comfort would involve fucking against gym lockers in a sweat smelling locker-room. For all they knew, a hidden security camera was recording the entire encounter._

 _The arousal of adolescent hormones and fear of getting caught heightened all the senses of the sexual rush. In the absence of desperate kisses was the memory of Noah's girlfriend and Rachel's on and off against boyfriend._

 _A loud and high pitch orgasmic scream echoed within the metal lined room and Rachel made little effort to contain herself. She knew men like Noah liked their women to appreciate their talents and size. "Almost there! Harder!" Noah lowered his face between his partner's sweaty breasts and did his best to roughen their bodies into dangerous speeds and pressures. "Yes!" Rachel pressed her head against the metal behind her and allowed Noah to finish his deed. Sporadic thrusts pumped inside the girl as Noah tried to take advantage of each second in his shortening experience. Rachel in her short skirts and tight shirts have haunted his desires for years, and he was not ready for the intercourse to end just yet._

 _"_ _Damn Berry." Noah grunted the nickname and regrettably pulled himself out of the girl he hoped to enjoy in the near future. "You know how to treat a man right." A kiss on the lips was missed and Noah's open mouth landed on the girl's cheeks. Playtime was over._

 _"_ _And are you a man who keeps his word and can keep his cronies in check? I convinced Kurt that life would be easier if he kept in the closet, I want him to stay in there."_

 _Wrinkled fabrics returned to the half-dressed bodies and terms of business continued as before. "Don't worry, I'll ensure no one touches Hummel as long as he stays straight."_

 _The girl with brown hair and eyes licked her swollen red lips and smiled. Kurt belonged in the closet and more importantly Blaine would not know how to get him out. Damn Kurt if that would make Blaine unhappy._

…

 _One year ago_

 _"_ _Happy fifteen birthday," Rachel leaned her head into Kurt's bedroom and smiled sweetly. The childhood theme of Cinderella was long forgotten and replaced with white walls and a neutral theme of dark blue and black. The room did not scream Broadway or music, and it lacked the reeking odor of sweat and other types of bodily fluid. An unknown suspecting visitor would not be able to identify the owner of the room to be a boy or a girl. On the walls hung framed photos of Burt and Elizabeth, and next to his desk was a tropical calendar marked with different assignments._

 _Lazily perched on his desk chair and completing the conclusion of his paper, Kurt turned around and smiled softly. "Thanks, but you already gave me my gift and wished me happy birthday."_

 _"_ _I gave you part of your gift, but I don't think my parents would appreciate it if they knew what else I got you." Rachel stepped forward and kept one hand behind her back. With her other hand she closed the door behind her and turned the lock. "Did you have a nice birthday? Did you enjoy Blaine's visit?"_

 _Kurt turned away from his private computer and silently nodded his head. Blaine was fun to be around, however of late his cousin has been acting strangely and too affectionate for comfort – not to mention the fact that he and Rachel were touchy and constantly sharing questionable looks that did not suggest family relations._

 _"_ _I'm glad," Rachel did not miss the uncertainty plaguing her cousin. Subtlety was not her brother's strong suit and his affections were beginning to show. Blaine may believe himself to be a gentlemen by allowing Kurt independence and freedom, however he was a fool if he believed Kurt would come to love him naturally. "Anyway, I bought you a short movie. I thought maybe we could watch it together."_

 _"_ _I really should finish this…"_

 _His laptop was pulled away before he could finish his sentence and a DVD box made its way to his desk. The box was titled in a foreign language and the cover was a solid black picture. "Nonsense. This is a short movie and it will be informative for you to watch." Rachel popped open the box and slid a homemade looking DVD into the computer. "Come on, let's sit over here so I can get comfortable too." Rachel made herself comfortable on Kurt's bed and directed her cousin to lay beside her. The distance between their hands was short and the thin spaghetti strap on Rachel's shirt slid down her left shoulder. "I don't know the translation for this movie's titled, but apparently it didn't get a triple-X rating for no reason."_

 _Without commercial ads or copyright warnings, an active scene developed on the screen with no delay. In the center of the picture and forced into a dog-like position resided a scared and naked boy bound by the wrists. Every so often the boy stole a glance at the person holding the shaking camera. Beneath his tears he kept repeating words Kurt did not recognized. Mixed within the words was a term that sounded like 'no.'_

 _"_ _Rachel what is this…?"_

 _A violent shout yelled from his computer and two large muscled men entered the stone cellar room. Each man was naked and the uncomfortable sight of their sexes bounced with each step they took._

 _"_ _Rachel I don't want to watch this." Kurt tried to sit up, but the older girl pulled him back down._

 _"_ _No Kurt. I'm worried about you. Ever since Sam transferred to McKinley I've been getting this disturbed vibe that you have a crush on him. Being gay does nothing, but bring you bruises and ridicule. You're better off straight." Thanks to careful planning and manipulation Blaine sexuality was kept a secret from Kurt. "Men do not know how to have gentle and loving sex. It is always rough and without dignity. You deserve something better than that."_

 _The scared boy from the computer screen screamed louder than before when one of the large men kneeled behind him and another stood in front of him. "Look how they treat him – like a piece of meat." Rachel gripped Kurt's chin to prevent the younger boy from turning away. "If you were gay, then that would be you. Men would jeer at you and fuck you raw every chance they had."_

 _Bile rose in Kurt's throat at the ghastly image of penises entering the scared boy's mouth and bottom. Horrified laughter and painful screams removed Kurt from the comfort of his own room and into the role of a scared kidnapped boy. This video could not be real. People should not treat others like this – this was rape. "Rachel… stop this…please." Terrified blue eyes struggled to turn away and his words paused between each scream the victim of the video made. "I can't watch this."_

 _"_ _This is what sex between men is like. They don't know how to act differently." Rachel studied Kurt's pale cheeks and trembling lips. Before her very eyes, she watched the material of nightmares be made in her sweet cousin's mind. "Look at this poor boy. Look at his pain – that can be you if you allow temptation to get the better of you. I want you to keep this movie and if you ever have a nasty fantasy about a man, then I want you to remember this. I love you Kurt and I want you to be with someone who respects you."_

…

Three texts, all stated in the form of a question, were sent from Blaine to Kurt's cell phone, and not one message received a respond after fifteen minutes of waiting. Such behaviors were completely unacceptable, Blaine feverishly repeated to himself with each new passing thought. What could Kurt possibly be doing after school hours that did not leave him bored or readily accessible to his cell phone? Rachel removed their sweet cousin from glee club after conflicts of interest left her feeling threatened, and he aided in Kurt's termination from his part time job at a local coffee shop. His Kurt should not be paid to talk to strangers or subject himself to the risk of pretty boys asking for something more than a hot beverage. Then there is the more pressing question – why is Kurt ignoring him? Kurt answered his messages two weekends ago and laughed at his joke about a lying king.

"Damn, I should text more often." Blaine ran his fingers though his curly gel-less hair and hotly stared at his blank cell phone screen. Did Rachel really destroy Kurt's mind and create a wedge between them. In the past Kurt would call him and cry about bullies or share silly stories that created inside jokes. How did he miss the declining rates of these exchanges? "Shit-shit-shit." Panic rose within the eighteen year old as if the situation was a matter of life or death. Before this thumb was able to press call next to Kurt's name, the sound of his cell phone's jingle vibrated from his palm.

The image of his blonde haired friend Jeff illuminated his screen. At least Jeff always responded to his messages and called him freely. "Blaine," Jeff cried in a breathless whisper once Blaine accepted the call. "I cannot stop by your dorm room tonight. Nick's mom rescheduled their monthly visit for next week and Nick wants me to spend the night with him." Jeff did not pause to collect his breath. The dark haired senior could not shrug off the impression that Nick was absent mindedly waiting in the next room. "Nick and I have only been dating for a few months and I don't want to ruin anything with him. He is already suspicious of you…considering you slept with his ex-boyfriend. He is afraid I'll cheat of him with you."

"You have cheated on him with me – you do cheat on him with me." Blaine tightly gripped his phone as if he was gripping blond hair sucking his cock. With Kurt on the rocks and his jeans tight, something needed to work in his favor. "You gave me your virginity the very night you two officially became boyfriends. You blew me in front of Nick after he fell asleep during that lame ass movie you wanted to watch. To make matters worse, you have the audacity to text me racy text messages while on dates with Nick. Nick should be suspicious of his slutty boyfriend."

Silence and shame brewed on the other side of the phone. "You said it's not cheating if we don't kiss – only fuck."

"I stand by the logic, but you however always get sentimental on me and start kissing."

"You don't give me a choice."

"I always give you the choice to say no. I give most of my boys the chance to walk away. It's not my fault if you don't like the price of my favors." Maybe Rachel is right. Sex makes everything easier. "I made room for you in Nick's bed. In exchange I have your physical service at my demand. I'm going home this weekend for my cousin's birthday and I'm going to need you before then." Jeff hiccupped but otherwise said nothing. "Get your naked ass in my bed in the next twenty minutes, or the truth of our transgressions will be made known to Nick. Do what you want – it's your choice."

A response was not given before Blaine disconnected the conversation. Jeff would make the right decision, he always did. However, the person still walking the line of his good and bad side was the very person ignoring his messages. Who was Kurt to ignore their special relationship? They have a special bond that should not be so easily manipulated by his sister. Rachel is the fool if she thinks she can touch what they have.

Two additional text messages and one voicemail reached Kurt's cell phone in three minute intervals. The final message ended with an 'I love you' and 'I can't wait to see you this weekend.' The question of Kurt's rejection to his advancements temporarily faded when Jeff silently entered the dorm room, removed his clothes and slid over the soft black sheets. Jeff was a far cry from his Kurt, but he would make due until the real thing was between his legs. Hopefully the wait would not be much longer.

…

"Nathaniel, Juliet…" Kurt looked at the sixteen candles burning on his white frosted cake. Four envelopes decorated with green ribbons and filled with gift cards to different clothing stores and day spas sat before the birthday boy. "You didn't have to get me anything. You have already done so much for me."

Juliet Anderson rose from her kitchen chair and stood behind her husband – her long fingers lovingly massaged Nathaniel's shoulders. The sweet gesture was cut short when Nathaniel ushered his magazine perfect wife onto his lap. Under the table Kurt did not see the peculiar teasing his uncle was doing beneath his aunt's short sunflower dress. " _Ooh…_ of course we d-did."

Nathanial smirked at his wife desperate attempt to hide her arousal. There was a good chance his large breasted raven haired wife would need a quickie before cake was served. "It's too bad you didn't pass your driving test. If you pass it next time, then maybe we could go car shopping together."

Across the table Rachel stole a quick glance at her brother. Leave it to her brother to pay the driving teacher off for a failing grade. _"Kurt has no need to drive. Maybe then he will call me and request my assistance."_ Blaine did not acknowledge to the burning pressure of Rachel's stare on his shaven face. Instead his eyes were focused on the flush pink cheeks that were too embarrassed to face the conversation. His sideways smirk did not escape Nathanial's notice.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Kurt. Driving is a talent that not all people are born with." Kurt glanced up at his uncle. The physical similarities between his uncle and cousin were uncanny and slightly disturbing. They both shared the same firm expression framed with dark features and hazel eyes. Sprinkled within their hazel irises was an unspoken shadow that viewed the world and the people in it with a certain degree of ownership. In the centerfold of Nathanial's most valued possessions was his wife and children. Replicated in his son's demeanor and reflected in proper lighting, Kurt was unnerved when he could see himself in Blaine's dark eyes. "I'm sure Blaine wouldn't mind driving you to the mall or to the spa."

Kurt glanced at his raven haired cousin – Blaine was already analyzing him with a specific degree of fascination Kurt wished to ignore. "Of course I'll drive him around town. Kurt has allowed Rachel to dictate his closet for far too long. He could use an upgrade." Blaine paused from his conversation to appraise the damage done in the white-washed image Kurt had become. Kurt's soft light brown hair was straight and unstylish to the point of shame. His shirt plain white horribly contrasted against his pale skin, and his faded jeans did nothing to emphasis his perfectly formed ass and long legs.

"Dad," Rachel drummed her cake fork against the black clothed table and reminded everyone of her presence. "Kurt does not like to shopping, nor does he like spas. Aren't these gifts a little _girly_ for him? If you remember Kurt quit glee club because it was not _masculine_ enough for him."

"Be that as it may, Blaine will take him to the mall." Nathanial spoke over his daughter's complaint in support for his son's secret wish. All Anderson men are alike and they always stick together. Ever since Blaine was fourteen Nathanial knew his son had a sweet spot for Kurt, and his blessing for the union was complete and whole.

Green and sliver birthday streamers decorated by housekeeping beautifully created the theme of a sweet sixteen birthday. The party greatly differ from Blaine and Rachel's celebration which catered to twenty guests and involved Broadway and pop themed karaoke. In effort to save themselves from legal complaints, Nathanial and Juliet hosted the party in their summer cabin where alcohol could be served to minors without complication. Sadly Kurt lacked the abundance of friends his cousins shared, music was not in his forte, and alcohol was of no interest to the teenager. The only guest attending the party from outside the family was a girl named Brittany – whom Rachel insisted join the occasion.

 _"_ _Brittany," Rachel stopped the happy-go-lucky cheerleader in the busy halls of McKinley. "Kurt is turning sixteen this weekend and he could really use your help."_

 _The blonde haired girl kept a straight face and actively searched her memory for a face to match the name being referred to. "Is Kurt the man who looks like Mr. Clean and takes picturing of me when I'm dressing?"_

 _Annoyance instead of concern directed Rachel's answer. "No. He's my cousin."_

 _"_ _Is Kurt my baby dolphin?" As if her words held any ounce of reason to them, the girl explained herself with a serious monotone. "He isn't a full grown dolphin yet because he doesn't have the special sparkle most adult dolphins have."_

 _"_ _Sure, that's him." Rachel frowned. Blaine was right, Brittany was an utter dufus. "He's turning sixteen, and we all know what happens to boys who are still virgins after their sixteenth birthday…" Rachel drew her words out in case Brittany had her own superstition that she may want to contribute, luckily the cheerleader kept a straight face and stayed silent. "A boy can die if he still a virgin." Rachel whispered the word 'die' and leaned in closer. A worried look of distress beautifully plagued the other girl's face. "Kurt has always had a big crush on you, and he was too embarrassed to ask you, but…"_

 _Brittany quickly nodded her head with agreement. "Of course I'll help him. He has the softest skin I've ever seen and I would love to touch it."_

A gentle breeze of summer air blew through the screen door from the second floor patio; and the sound of peaceful wind chimes played a song made from nature. Barely two O'clock on a Saturday afternoon the early summer day felt later than in all actuality. School was almost done for the year and soon Kurt would be a high school junior and his cousins would be college freshmen. Rachel recently met her future roommate in New York City, and Blaine established grounds to study pre-medicine at Ohio State University. Nathanial and his father both became respectable doctors in the field of gynecology. Blaine, however, decided to break the family tradition and study sports medicine – attractive athletics sounded like the preferable option.

"Kurt," Kurt hesitantly looked up when cousin spoke his name. Blaine smiled when their gazes touched – their bodies touching would feel so much better. "Mom and dad are constantly going out of town, and with Rachel about to leave for college, I felt the need to buy you something that would keep you company when you're home alone." Blaine glanced at the blonde haired girl sitting next to Kurt. "I didn't know you and _Brittany_ were friends, but all things are replaceable." The senior stood up from the table and temporary excused himself. He was barely gone a minute before he returned with a small ball of white fur in his hands. Soft blue eyes attentively stared at the object and Kurt nearly jumped in his seat when the fluffy ball lightly barked. "I know you've always wanted a cat, but I think a dog would make you happier."

The pink drink in Brittany's hand spilled over with a sudden rush of panic. "I can't be around dogs! They make me cheat on my cat and as punishment I go into anaphylaxis!" Rachel reached for the other girl, but Brittany was faster and raced out of the room. Brittany's departure did not stimulate concern for anyone present.

Out of reflex, Kurt pushed his chair outward and the older boy kneeled before him. "A d-dog? Is that okay?" Nathanial nodded his approval and watched a familiar spark lighten his son's eyes. It was the same look he gave his wife when he proposed all those years ago.

"She doesn't have a name yet, but she is a purebred house trained papillon and she has all her shots."

Kurt moved closer to his cousin and accepted the critter with large black ears that almost looked like ribbons. "She is perfect." Sprinkled across her back were large black fur patches and cute little freckles decorated her face. The rest of her body was a soft white which demanded cuddling. "She looks like a little princess. She looks like her name should be Aurora. Wouldn't you agree?" Too distracted with his new pet, Kurt did not notice the hand on his knee or the touch of Blaine's forehead on his own.

The intimate touches did not go unnoticed by the rest of the Anderson family. "I want you to take good care of Aurora. The veterinarian said we need to keep her on a special diet and give her plenty of daily exercise." Kurt accepted the instruction without question. After years of wishful thinking he finally had his own pet. A cat would have been better, but Kurt was not going to complain. "She is not fixed and you're going to have to keep other dogs away from her." Blaine scooted his hand on Kurt's knee a little higher, and his other hand made its way to the other boy's waist. "When she is older we can arrange a breeding and make some money off of her." Blaine paused with a new thought. "It is important that you understand something. Aurora is a very expensive, prize winning dogs. There are men in this world who would love to steal her. Whenever you take her for walks, you are to never talk to strangers – people will try and steal her from you. In fact it may not be a bad idea to take her for walks in the backward, there is plenty of space for her to play in."

"Kurt!" Rachel barked – desperate to break the 'precious' moment in creation. Damn if a tiny dog would undo the years of damage she inflicted on her cousin. "Where are your manners?"

Suddenly the pressure of Blaine touching his body felt like fire, and Kurt pushed his chair away from his cousin. "Thank you." Kurt barely whispered. The pressure of Blaine's hands on his body felt dirty and branded. "I'll take good care of her."

Delicious homemade cake fell short to the shadow of Aurora and the cute little noises she proceeded to make. With the progression of the celebration Nathanial and Juliet excused themselves for a different festivity that required their presence in Pennsylvania. Prior to their departure Kurt expressed his gratitude for a second time and promised that he would spend their money wisely. The only person not keeping to the celebration was Rachel. With her irritation came the desire to abandon the dog in a sketchy park without her silver collar, and drag Brittany by the hair into Kurt's bed.

It was not fair, Rachel frowned. A large part of her forgot why she was jealous of Blaine, but the anger was hot and ripping her from inside. Every fight and disagreement from the past eighteen years boiled within her. Nothing was fair – Blaine got private school because their parents were more concerned about his safety (Rachel completely forgot about her involvement in the matter). Blaine is the light in their parent's eyes because he is made up of Anderson genes and has future aspiration in the field of medicine. Blaine can charm his way in life without sex and fuck just for fun. It was not fair and tonight something had to give.

…

Night settled over the Anderson household like a soothing blanket. Dinner was served without drama and Aurora made herself comfortable on the quaint bed Kurt made for her under the sewing machine in the laundry room. Blaine and Rachel kept to themselves and Kurt showered away the dirt from another day. The ghastly image in the mirror of pale skin and minimum self-maintenance did little to wash the memory of hungry hazel eyes eating into him with desire. It is not right for one man to look that way towards another man. It is sinful and it leads to pain, shame and danger, and he for one wanted nothing to do with that. Rachel was right – being gay is a disgusting habit…Is Blaine gay? It would make sense if he was. People do not get bashed in parking lots without reason. Plus there is the entire matter that their mothers were sisters.

Kurt opened the wooden bathroom door that led into his bedroom and took a moment to appreciate the serenity of his private space. The space may not be grand or flashy like his cousins bedrooms, but it was clean and elegantly kept with solid bookshelves and thick blue drapes. It was not all that long ago when he had posters of popular singers on the walls and a sewing machine in the far corner. Thanks to Rachel and her concerning passion to keep him safe, Kurt removed the material that could possibly question his sexuality and mental stability. It is better to be safe and straight, than damaged and gay.

The only matter out of place was a small white envelope carefully placed on his cotton pillowcase. Outside the piece of paper and crafted in Blaine's penmanship was his name written in flawless cursive. As if the action was truly necessary, Kurt scanned his bedroom for any sign of his cousin lingering behind him. Once Blaine's absence was declared and the main door was fully shut, Kurt opened the envelope and removed two paper items. The first item was a handwritten letter and the second was a colorful magazine clipping.

 _Dear Kurt,_ the letter inside the envelope began with standard form. _"I cannot help but notice a certain degree of fear within you, and it saddens me that I have not done more to protect you."_ Kurt did his best to replace the sound of Blaine's voice inside his head for something more neutral. " _I understand that high school can be difficult and lying to yourself is an easy solution; however, lying to oneself is the weaker option than to lying to others. I do not know all the stories Rachel's has told you, but she was right – being true to your sexuality puts you in danger and lying offers protection. Sadly lying can only protect you so far before it leaves you vulnerable. Boys like you must be true to themselves and allow a strong man to defend them from the threats lying cannot shield them from. Please do not take my words alone."_ Too distracted in the contents of the letter, Kurt did not hear his bedroom door open without invite. _"Included in this envelope is an article that better explains what I just said." – Love Blaine._

"Why is this family so interested in sex?" Kurt lightly grumbled to himself with pink cheeks and sat down on the edge of his bed – his pajamas were clean and his legs were growing tired. The second article unfolded with ease and the large font from the title read, 'A Time and Place to Be Gay.'

"Do you always blush when you say the word sex? Does the mere thought make you blush as well?" Rachel teased from the doorway. The girl's presence alone did not startled Kurt – instead it was his cousin's attire that made uncomfortable knots form in his stomach. "I've never met anyone like that before. It's cute to witness." Rachel stepped away from the threshold to better enable tonight's game with the opportunity to appreciate her offering. Dressed in a strapless black bra and matching laced underwear, Rachel loosely ran her fingers through her hair in a subtle attempt to better present her cleavage. Judging by Kurt's wide eyes and quickening pulse, her attempt was a success. In her spare hand was a large bottle of tequila with cold drops of water rolling down the sides. "Am I making you uncomfortable? A strong and manly man like you shouldn't be – in fact, you should be feeling the opposite." Uninvited and unwelcomed, the senior girl left the bedroom door opened and approached the younger boy like a grand lioness out on a hunt. "You are a manly man, right?"

"W-w-we're cousins…w-where are your c-clothes?"

Kurt tried to stand up, but Rachel kneeled herself on top of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The bottle of liquor made its way onto the nightstand. "It's cute that you still think we're cousins. As for clothes…" Rachel lifted her hips upwards and pressed her chest against Kurt's pajama top. "I've learned from experience that they have the nasty habit of getting in the way – like they are now."

Temporary relief washed over Kurt when he felt Rachel remove her arms from around his neck. Relief came to a startling halt and reversed into panic when painted red finger nails fiddled with the four buttons that held the front of his shirt together. One button at a time, the satin blue shirt parted and warm flesh surfaced beneath. "Rachel…what's got into you? Please stop…" Kurt relied on his manners as a gentlemen and resisted his natural urge to push the girl off of him. "This is inappropriate. Have you been drinking?" Kurt slowly crawled up the bed and Rachel followed up with him.

"Do you taste alcohol on me?"

The question did not make sense until the shorter girl leaned forward and crushed their lips together. Sickening vile swallowed Kurt whole as a wet tongue licked his closed mouth and a cold hand tried to grab his sex. "Rachel, stop!"

Before Kurt could resist further his back fell against the mattress and the partially nude girl on top of him captured his hands against the bedding. Long wavy brown hair hung down the sides of Rachel's face, and shielded Kurt from the rest of the room and directed his vision towards his determined cousin's face and her panting chest. It would be almost too easy for the tight fabric covering the girl's breasts to slide down to her thin waist – judging by Rachel's movements, it almost looked like an intentional accident she was trying to create.

"What's the matter?" Rachel mocked while kneeling one knee between Kurt's legs. Much to Rachel's irritation, Kurt's sex was limp and uninterested in recent events. "Guys love it when I do this to them. You are a guy, right? Or are you a queer – need I remind you what happens to queers?" Silence prevailed and with her harsh words, Rachel sat upwards and comfortably straddled herself her on top of Kurt. "It's okay if you're nervous. I brought a friend along who can help loosen you up in case this happened." Her friend turned out to be the bottle of alcohol, and said bottle made its way back into her hands. "I would have brought along some lime wedges, but I just didn't have the time."

"Rachel I don't drink alcohol. I'm underage and I promised myself that I would never drink it." Kurt laid still and tried his best to keep eye contact with his cousin. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but this has to stop. We're family for goodness sake."

Words of reason fell deaf to Rachel's ears with the memory of Blaine's smug attitude. _"Kurt belongs to me. Always has and always will. Whether it be with Kurt or anything else, you have no chance next to me."_

"Stop being a baby. Haven't you grown up since you were eight? Your parents were killed by a drunk driver, the moral of the story is to not drink and drive – no one is saying alcohol is bad for you." An undignified sound was made by the removal of the bottle cap. "Take a drink."

"No, and get off me."

Rachel did not move and familiar shades of angry expanded from her pouty lips to her tense shoulders. "If only you could get off me. I'm the only person in this entire family who cares about you. My parents are trying to turn you into a pretty doll and Blaine wants to fuck you on both sides of the gay rainbow. Do you know where these actions will leave you?" Kurt took a breath of relief when Rachel sat the glass bottle aside. "They will leave you injured or worse – dead. I'm worried about you." Sincerity, or in the very least, something disguised as sincerity distracted Kurt from the tantalizing undoing of his white pajama shirt. "I hear the way guys at school talk about you. They say that you're gay and they threaten to abuse you if their girlfriends won't put out for them. There is only one way to prove to the world that you are straight. If you do this, then they will never bother you again."

Cool summer's air blew over his bare chest and harden his nipples. Arousal and hormonal excitement were completely and fully absent in the sixteen year old. The idea of two men touching each other felt wrong and disturbing. As for the idea of a man and a woman together – it did not feel any better. "We're cousins. This is wrong."

"Grow up Kurt!" Rachel barked and grabbed the bottle of tequila. This time she took a quick drink out of it. A fat drop of alcohol rolled down her neck and into her thin bra. "Blaine and I learned about our true ancestry years ago. Long story short, we do not share any blood relation – you and I could make a baby together and _it_ would have no abnormalities. Now drink…!"

"Rachel I don't want to make a…baby with you! Stop!"

Influenced by the power of Rachel's own hands, the opening of the bottle turned upside down and four large swallows of tequila poured down Kurt's throat. Reflexes and the fear of chocking motivated the teenager to drink the sour liquid quickly and save painful coughs for later.

"Cheap tequila?" A calm and amused voice sneered from the bedroom threshold. "I was expecting something a little more from you. The game is not who takes Kurt's virginity, it's who Kurt enjoys more. Alcohol will only forfeit this game and delay the inevitable. Save yourself from further embarrassment and leave now."

"Go away Blaine." Rachel straightened her posture and recapped the drink. In her peripheral vision, she watched her brother steadily approach the bed. In the moment Blaine was watching Kurt, and she was watching him. Adorn in his classical smugness, Blaine was shirtless and dressed in fitted black underwear. The pitch perfect tent in his underwear remained noticeably absent in Kurt's pajama bottoms. "Kurt and I are busy. Now go away." Rachel waved her fingers in the direction of the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt struggled to say as residues of a burning sensation continued to tickle the back of his throat. Pain from the drink fell second to the fear of a brother protecting his sister's virtue. "I-I-I'm not…I'm not trying to advantage of Rachel…I-I've told her to stop, but she won't listen to me. I'm sorry."

Bright lunar light from the full moon generously illuminated the room, and limited the necessary need for artificial light. "Shh-shh." Blaine hushed over Kurt's fears and flipped the switch next to the door into the off position. Everyone's pupils dilated to the darkness and adapted to the natural light. "Rachel, you must have low standards if you don't know how to create a romantic venue. Unlike you, Kurt actually deserves to lose his virginity to something better than a quick drunken fuck under fluorescent lights."

The casual mention of his virginity heightened the dryness in Kurt's throat and left his head feeling dizzy. "What…? No…"

"Shh-shh." Rachel mimicked her brother and pressed Kurt's wrists against the mattress. In a desperate attempt to excite her prey and annoy her opposition, the eighteen year old ground her hips downward and exaggeratedly moaned with forced pleasure. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Rachel, honestly you're embarrassing yourself." Blaine opened the curtains as wide as possible for the lunar light and flicked a match to light the sweet scented candles Kurt did not notice earlier. "Kurt, these candles are your favorite smell – vanilla and sandalwood. I was going to wait for a later time to light them, but Rachel insisted we do this now."

One by one candle of different size and location brightened the room and established a romantic theme that violently contrasted against the fear in Kurt's trembling lips. The idea of calling out for help felt foolish and in the mist of it all, a confused level of trust stirred within the sixteen year old. Blaine and Rachel were family. Surely they would not hurt him in the direction his mind was envisioning. To the best of his ability, Kurt pushed aside the knowledge that outside his bedroom window and surrounding the Anderson property was a vacant field and no immediate neighbors – no one would hear his calls.

"Guys, what game are we playing? Is this some sort of initiation or joke because I didn't pass my driving test? I don't understand what happening – I thought I did well."

Blaine closed the match box and gingerly set it on top of the wooden dresser. In the corner of his eye he recognized his letter and magazine clipping on the floor next to the bed. Damn Rachel for interfering before Kurt could have read the literature. "Don't worry about the driving test – it means nothing. Rachel passed it her first time, but she has gotten into five fender benders since and she has had her license revoked. People drive her around and I'll drive you around. It will all work out."

"I'm a perfect driver. It's the other cars on the road that screw me over." Rachel glared and lowered her body and smelled the musky scent of men's soap on Kurt's neck. The flavor was better than the vanilla soap Kurt used to use. "Do you want me to test _you_ out?" In effort to clarify her point, the girl buckled her hips upward and then downward.

"Stop!" Kurt blushed from both embarrassment and anger, not to mention thirst. The room was getting warmer and the comforter below him was starting to get damp from the sweat on his back. "I don't know what you two are doing, but please stop!"

"Yes Rachel stop, you _really_ are embarrassing yourself. Your past lovers and fuckers must have had no expectations in you." Blaine did not acknowledge the confused lines of consensually or the fact that he was over stepping them. Kurt was inexperienced and unfamiliar with the sexual chemistry boiling between them. It was only a matter of time before Kurt accepted the truth more readily. With the simple grace of a gentle lover, Blaine kneeled next to the bed and grabbed one of the hands Rachel was holding captured. "Kurt-sweetie…"

Kurt was too dizzy to fully listen. Did Rachel spike the drink with something foreign? She drank from it too, but he drank more.

"Kurt-sweetie," Blaine cradled Kurt's hand to his face. "If you want Rachel to stop, then there is something you have to do." Tired and lost blue eyes turned in the direction of Blaine's voice. "Tell her you're gay. Tell her only a man can satisfy this beautiful body of yours. Tell her that you want me."

Rachel relaxed her pressure on Kurt's second wrist, and sweetly tangled their fingers together before pressing the younger boy's open palm over her heart. She was not going down without a fight. Life had been too easy on her brother and he deserved a challenge – and what better challenge to lose than to give up his heart and lust. "Kurt, you're confused and Blaine is trying to take advantage of that. You don't want him. He is a bad and dangerous influence on you." Blue and brown eyes lingered in a long pause. "Go with him and in the lights of day bullies will abuse you, and at night you will become a sex slave to Blaine and everyone else he invites. Don't you remember that movie we watched on your last birthday? That could be you if you give into temptation." Rachel lowered the hand on her heart to her left breast. "It's okay Kurt. _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._ " Sweet lyrics from Phantom of the Opera muffled over the younger boy's nervous cries. _"Turn your face away from the garish light of day / Turn your face away from cold, unfeeling light / And listen to the music of the night."_ Each sentence in the song took a fleeting pause and Rachel used their interlace fingers to squeeze her bra covered breast. "It's okay to want this Kurt…Tell Blaine to go away so we can be together."

Nothing felt right for Kurt. His throat was burning, and the same heat was scarring his hands and leading his body down a dangerous path of sin. Man with a woman, or a man with a man – either offered temptation or a simple solution.

Like a demon from the shadows, the older boy crawled upward and morphed his body against the thinner figure. The pale chest illuminated under the lunar light tickled a special fancy in Blaine's underwear. _"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams,"_ Blaine gently kissed the side of Kurt's face and silently ushered the younger boy to close his eyes. _"Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before / Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar / And you'll live as you've never lived before."_

"Guys…" Kurt struggled to whisper. The tent in Blaine's underwear mocked his sense of reason and the fact that Rachel released his hand to undo her bra did not help. "I don't understand."

In slow motion Rachel removed the tight fabric preserving her breasts and a new sense of freedom and empowerment swallowed the girl. She was on top of the world and disguised as a false goddess gifted with sex and envy. "Who's the better singer, Kurt? Who is making you feel better?" Rachel widen her legs further in effort to feel her prey's sex. Unfortunately for her, Kurt was still limp under his pajama pants. "It's normal for you to want me. It's healthy for you to desire me."

"Rachel," Blaine crawled to the head of the bed and widened his bent knees to allow room for Kurt's head. "I don't think Kurt wants you." As if Kurt was not a real person with real feelings, the siblings rearranged themselves with Rachel tugging off the younger boy's pajama bottoms and Blaine pressing Kurt's wrists to his thighs. If Kurt were to stretch his fingers, then he would have been able to feel the heat radiating off his cousin's aching sex. "Look, he isn't even hard for you." Three pairs of eyes started down at the pale member uncovered from pants and underwear.

Kurt tried to cross his legs to save his dignity, but determine hands with painted fingernails firmly held his hips in place. "Stop…!"

"It can stop." Blaine and Rachel both answered. Blaine took liberty to finish the conjoined thought as Rachel took her own liberty licking and kissing Kurt's shaft. "Who is better? Who are you enjoying more? Do you want Rachel to stop? Then tell her you don't want her."

No one felt better. The touch of both their hands felt like slime and sin against his skin. "Both…stop!" Shame triumphed over embarrassment when a long and wet tongue slid down his sex and a warm mouth accept him. "Oh!" Drops of sweat developed at his hairline and another moan threatened to break from submission. What was Rachel doing to him? Rachel did not stop, and pleasure elevated to a higher level when one of her experienced hands grabbed his scrotum. "Ah!"

A confused and tantalizing expression teasing Kurt's face sent a revolting clash of jealousy inside the older boy. How dare _his_ Kurt enjoy this? He was only willing to share Kurt on the condition that Kurt would resist his sister's temptations. "Stop it Rachel!"

Rachel removed Kurt from her mouth with and offered a winner's smile. Kurt was not fully hard, but more importantly he was no longer limp. "In case you're wondering. Kurt likes me better."

"Shut up Rachel!" Blaine cried like a spoiled child whose big sister was stealing his favorite toy. "You put his dick in your mouth. Of course he'll like it!" Angry and passed the attitude of fair sportsmanship, Blaine relaxed his hold on Kurt's wrists and grabbed the bottle of tequila on the nightstand. "Drunk people are the most honest. I'm going to get him drunk and then he will tell us who is better. In the morning he won't remember a damn thing, and I will fuck him the sentimental way he deserves. Now help me."

Without much of a fight, Rachel overpowered the feeble arms while Blaine forced the lip of the bottle into Kurt's pleading mouth. Absent minded if any drink would be lost, Blaine lifted the bottle and allowed a dangerous quantity of liquid to pour into his cousin's mouth and down his throat.

Rapid reflexes quickly worked to consume the drink flooding his mouth and leaking into his lungs. In a break gifted by Blaine, Kurt tried to collect his breath between painful coughs and gags. Too distracted in his own misery, Kurt did not notice his open shirt slide off his back or the tiny detail of Rachel and Blaine removing their matching black underwear. Together all three teenagers basked under the moonlight in their nudity. The siblings showed off their nudity by standing on their knees, meanwhile Kurt fumbled on all fours in efforts to breathe normally.

"Are you still thirsty?" Blaine grabbed Kurt by the throat and forced the teenager to straighten his posture and bow on both knees. From behind, the dark haired demon poured additional servings of drink down his victim's throat. He knew the signs of alcohol poisoning and the methods of correcting it. Kurt was in safe hands. "Just a little more." Wasted alcohol leaked from the corners of Kurt's mouth and rolled down his neck and chest.

Every ounce of Rachel resisted the natural desire to lick the beverage off Kurt's body. A small serving of her special drink was okay, but given the special ingredient she spiked it with, she did not want to get carried away. The extra ingredient was not necessarily bad, however she wanted to be able to remember the details of tonight when morning came.

Kurt finished the bottle with a silly expression on his face. Yes, he was drunk.

"Who is better Kurt?" Blaine yelled from behind. This is not how he imagined the night going, but he would have to make do with what he had. In his mind he pictured Rachel bitterly complaining to herself in the next room, while he and Kurt enjoyed a tender moment under scented candles and moonlight. Kurt would be crying with joy and liberation of the chains Rachel had enslaved him with, and he would be helping Kurt find new ways to repay his gratitude. "Kurt, I know what kind of person you are, and you know me. Who used to read you bedtime stories and listen to your sorrows? Who was the person helped you glue Cinderella back together after Rachel broke her?" Blaine slid one hand around the slender waist and grabbed Kurt's sex. Regrettably the member was still wet with Rachel's saliva. _"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you / hear it, feel it, secretly possess you / open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind."_ Blaine caressed Kurt with his words and hands. "Who is better?"

Kurt did not answer. Words were absent from his mind and the hand stroking his sex felt wrongfully good. He wanted to feel more – he needed to experience more of the things he always tried to avoid. A dark chuckle vibrated against his ears when he motioned his hips against the hand encircled around him.

"A hand is a poor substitute for what a real man wants." Rachel brushed her long hair behind her back and seductively pressed her naked chest against Kurt's. "It's normal for you to want me." The girl reminded him. "It's healthy for a boy to want this." Guided by the laws of gravity and fatigue, Rachel gingerly widen her legs and laid on her back. Her hold of Kurt's neck forced the younger boy lay on top of her. A victorious glare shot from the older sister over Kurt's bare shoulder, and a playfully giggle stabbed Blaine in the heart. "Who's making you feel better?" Kurt remained motionless, but questionable moans slurred from his drunken lips as Rachel ground against him. "Yes," Rachel exaggerated moans and arched her back up. "Feels good doesn't it. Tell Blaine that…tell him I'm better."

"No!" Blaine interjected. True fear that Kurt would give into Rachel's words, influenced Blaine's decision to grab his sex and spread his sticky release against his cock. "I didn't want it to come to this." As if Kurt was as light as a feather, Blaine lifted Kurt upwards and helped the younger boy balance his weight on all fours. "I was going to make this a good experience for you, but I guess that isn't what you want."

"R-Rachel whats y-you doing down there?" Kurt slurred to the naked girl beneath him. "B-Blainees t-touchin' my butt. It feels AH!" Blaine pressed the head of his cock into the small entrance into Kurt's bottom. The intrusion was without warning or preparation.

From below and not fully aware of the depth of Blaine's sex had made, Rachel took the initiative on her end. "Be a man for me Kurt." Rachel kept her legs parted and firmly pulled her cousin's sex down towards the bed. A painful cry forced Kurt to lose his balance in his arms, and the sex in his ass slipped out.

"Whats ya doing?"

The question went ignored as a race for the finish line scuffled on both sides Kurt's lean body. Rachel desperately matched Kurt's sex with her body, and Blaine aligned himself with Kurt. Shared in a deep thrust stimulate from Blaine's upper hand momentum, the older boy on top penetrated the younger, simultaneously as Kurt entered Rachel. Two pleasurable gasps and one blood chilling screams, set the mark for rapid and desperate thrusts.

Four separate hands kept Kurt's pale hips in place. On one end, Rachel continued lifting her body upwards and swallowing every inch of Kurt her body could allow. It was a strenuous workout which left her body throbbing with desire and sweat rolling between her breasts. Desperate attempts to compete against her brother, fell forgotten to pleasurable screams. Kurt may not be moving or engaged more than a hard cock, but damn Blaine's jealousy was a strong aphrodisiac.

"Good? Oh…! Yes!"

Not too far off and in a similar aroused state of lust. Blaine slapped his hips downward and dug his fingernails into the sides of Kurt's waist. _Let there be pain, let there be blood._ The dark haired boy scuffed to himself. Let each scream from his precious boy's mouth resonate to this moment. "Who's…?" Blaine lowered his chest to Kurt's back and slammed in at the new angle, "Who's better? Say _it._ "

Red sparks blurred Kurt's drunken vision and created an illusion that he was floating. The only thing keeping him grounded was the sharp and painful stabbing in his ass. _"Say it."_ A familiar voice growled in his ears. This was not a suggestion or the words following a question – no, this was an order and it had a right and a wrong answer. _"Say it."_ It was no longer a matter over who was making him feel better, it was a question over who would make the pain go away. Rachel has a short attention span that was often distracted by fame and glory. If one were to make her angry, then punishment would be limited before casually discarded in yesterday's waste. The same could not be said for Blaine. The handsome senior was a determine force of nature who never gives up and who has been watching him since they were both young. To make Blaine angry would equal a world of pain.

"Ah…" Kurt grumbled over Rachel's moans and Blaine's grunts. How could he be bring such joys to others, when his lips are still unexperienced from the sloppy kiss Rachel gave him earlier? "B-Blaine…better…"

Pain did not stop the way Kurt envisioned. Rachel screamed against his ears in frustration and Blaine flipped him onto his back. The effects of alcohol and other drugs did not spare Kurt from the temporary knowledge of Blaine entering him again. Half a thrust later, and the horrible nightmare ended and an exhaustive slumber began.

…

 _A Time and Place to Be Gay by Kevin H._

 _I never envisioned myself becoming a voice of wisdom to the closeted community of homosexual men and women. There are parts in this world where homosexuality is a capital offense worthy of death. At the same time, there are parts in this world where same sex marriages are becoming wonderful opportunities to individuals blessed with the freedom from such vile oppressions. With this in mind, the words I'm about to write may sound old fashion and unprogressive to some individuals, but I write based on the experiences that I have lived through._

 _I come from a safe neighborhood where minding your own business is the best means of protection. Neighbors keep to themselves and only neutral news shared, in return there is a certain level of mutual respect._

 _I have a twin brother, for now let's call him Robert H. Robert and I are both gay however we approached our sexuality differently. Robert enjoyed parading his sexuality and waving banners whenever he saw fit. I, on the other hand, kept to myself and pretended to be straight until I meet a strong trustworthy man named Blake. I gave myself to Blake and today we live a happy life together where he works and I tend to our children. Robert was not as lucky as myself. Senior year in high school a group of guys tied my brother to a metal bench in the boy's locker room. They proceeded to abuse him until everyone had their share of him – including the gym coach. Robert developed a horrible infection (I would rather not specify the details) and required multiple stitches. He was not allowed to leave the hospital for three weeks. After this horrible experience, I taught Robert that life is safer is the closet until he meets a strong man who can protect him._

 _Closeted life is not a method for cowards. It is a practical approach to keep you safe, but it cannot keep you safe forever. When you find someone who loves you and wants to become your shield, do not reject it and never forget to show your appreciation. I show my appreciation to Blake every opportunity that I can._

 _Sincerely, Kevin H._

Blaine watched Kurt read the false article he wrote weeks prior. This was the second time in the past five minutes where Kurt licked his lips and reread the literature. A part of Blaine would like to thank his writing skills for Kurt's interest, but he is not a fool. The magazine section in the hair salon was limited and the article clipping was conveniently stashed away in his wallet. What else could Kurt read while he waited for the highlights in his hair to process?

"After your highlights are done and your hair is cut and styled, there are is another store I want to stop at."

Kurt said nothing and gently nodded his head in understanding. Ever since he woke up sick and dizzy in his bed with Blaine next to him, the dynamic of their relationship had changed. As the story told by Blaine goes, Kurt woke up sick and scared. After he made a mess of his pajamas and had a painful fall out of bed, he began crying like a child until Blaine cuddled with him. One week later and Kurt cannot recall the item that made him sick. He did not eat anything that would suggest food poisoning, nor was he exposed to people with a similar illness. A tiny part of Kurt always imaged that his migraine was what a hangover would feel like, but he does not drink alcohol and he cannot remember drinking alcohol on the night of his sixteenth birthday. In fact he cannot remember anything about that night.

"Did I tell you that you look really good in your new jeans? I'm glad we decided to get them." Blaine already told Kurt he looked good. He said it in the public of the store and privately in the dressing room. He expressed it with wandering hands and lingering eyes.

Kurt made a superficial complaint to Rachel about Blaine's strengthened affections, but she was less than amused and warned about impending bullying. Similarly, Nathaniel and Juliet found little concern in the matter and encouraged Kurt to accept the new development. _"Blaine is good for you. Blaine has agreed – when you start college in two years you will move in with him."_

"The jeans are a little tight." Kurt whispered and fought the urge to push the hand on his knees off of him. He did not like the attention his clothes gave him or the double stares received by two men touching. "I think I need a bigger size."

"This is how the jeans were designed to fit. They are the perfect size for you. So is your shirt."

A lovely sea blue shirt sparkled a special shade in Kurt's eyes. "It makes me look small and weak."

"No, it shows off your willowy form. I like your willowy form." Hazel eyes spoke additional sentiments that could not be formed into words. Within the hidden message was a promise of adoration, love and patience. "Even if it does make you look weak, I'm here to protect you." Next to the special promise of love, there was a dark vow of ownership and property.

"B-Blaine…we're cousins…." The words did not state a question, but a lingering pause left room for uncertainty.

"Only by law." Blaine squeezed Kurt's leg before standing up and consulting with the stylist over the fate of Kurt's hair. He wanted _his_ Kurt to look pretty.

…

Three Months Later

"Only by law." Blaine repeated the simple phrase made habit after months of practice. He whispered it between sweet kissing and bedtime goodnights; he sang it when they were alone and when the moment felt right. "This is natural." Blaine moaned against Kurt's neck and slid his hands to the towel wrapped around the thinner waist. "You smell good." The men's soap Rachel insisted Kurt use was long gone and replaced with the lovely scent of vanilla – the scent Kurt originally preferred, and coincidently the scent Blaine enjoyed smelling on him. "Isn't this easier than lying to yourself?"

Kurt kept quiet and gave special attention to the towel around his nudity. How did Blaine get into his bedroom? He locked the door before he entered his private shower. Then again his cousin – no, Blaine told him to stop saying that word, from now on his is supposed to call him Blaine. Then again, Blaine was always lingering behind the corner or standing directly in front of him. Plans for their future were already neatly paved forward. Kurt would graduate from McKinley and then study culinary arts in Columbus, Ohio where they would live together. Blaine would become a doctor and he would practice his skills for Blaine and his friends.

"Blaine…I don't like it when you do this? It doesn't feel right." Nothing felt right for Kurt. Rachel explained it well – men touching each other is a sin and it leads to abuse and injury. His parents would not have approved of such life choices. Nor would his parents approve of his dark fantasies to punch Blaine in the throat and run away. Burt and Elizabeth trusted his aunt and uncle to raise him, and his guardians repeatedly reminded him to trust their son. It becomes confusing when rules and ethics conflict. "Please stop."

Kurt did not realize he was crying until Blaine brought his hand to his burning eyes. "Don't cry beautiful. You are safe with me. You need to learn how to trust me. What are you scared of?" Blaine was already a step ahead of his young lover. In exchange for special recommendations and an intentional loss at sectionals, his sister enlighten him about the years of manipulation she inflicted on the beautiful boy in his arms. "You're too young to remember this, but your mother bought you your first prince charming doll. She said you reminded her of old photos of herself. She was proud of you and happy that you weren't afraid to want who you wanted."

Blaine raised one hand to the mid-section of Kurt's back and used his second hand to undo the knot keeping the towel up. "Blaine, we're cousins."

The towel fell to Kurt's feet on the stone floor. "Only by law. My parents approve, your parents would have approved. Don't disrespect their judgement over who they trusted to take care of you. From your parents to my parents, I've been entrusted to keep you safe and taken care of."

Painful stinging in Kurt's eyes rolled down his cheeks and a shaky breath crackled from his lungs as the gaze behind hazel eyes crawled down his uncovered body. This did not make sense, and it did not feel right. "It will hurt. R-Rachel she showed me a disturbing video of two men. I don't want to do that."

"It doesn't have to be like that, beautiful." Blaine shooed away the fear. Thanks to Rachel he was already familiar with the extreme video his delicate boy was exposed to. "The boy in that video – that's what happens when boys like you don't have a man to protect them." The heat from Blaine's breath sent a nervous shiver down Kurt's spine. "There is a second movie I want to watch with you. I believe you will find this movie more soothing to your liking. It has everything a boy like you needs – gentle kisses, tender shedding of clothes, and sweet words of affection." Soft lips pecked Kurt's unsuspecting mouth. "Brush your teeth and come as you are. I'll be waiting for you."

A handsome smile consumed the clean shaven face, and without further words Blaine excused himself from the washroom. Before the door closed Kurt recognized his cousin's motion to remove his own shirt.

…

Three Years Later

"A-are you sure?" Kurt absentmindedly watched his boyfriend palpate Aurora's tiny frame. "I know she has been acting differently…but are you sure? How can she be pregnant?" From behind him, Kurt choose to ignore Blaine's classmate and study partner's laugh.

Aurora – his prized winning purebred dog impregnated by an unknown father – it did not make sense. How could that have happened? Aurora was an indoor pet who loathed getting her paws dirty or going out for walks. The times they do go for walks she is always attached to a leash and protected from predators. There was never an opportunity for another animal to use her. Well, not counting Philip – the hormonal driven Alaskan Klee Kai that he commonly tended when Blaine and Sebastian spent late hours in the university library.

"Bastian!" Kurt forgot to include the first half of the name. The older man behind him laughed harder at the unintentional nickname. The smug and arrogant laugh deserved to be wiped clean with a solid smack. "Philip! Your dog is always dry humping Aurora. Whenever I tried stopping him, he would growl at me and you would never help me! You told me he was fixed and Aurora was safe! Why didn't you help me?"

"Relax Princess," Sebastian smirked and hotly stared at the younger man. "I sure Blaine would bark at me if I tried interrupting him while he was humping you; and I'm sure your slutty little body would protest at the intrusion."

Kurt lashed out. "You're disgusting!"

"Inside voice." Blaine warned his boyfriend as if Kurt was the family pet. To a degree it was true. Instead of a collar, Kurt worn a lovely apron he sewed for himself and he always smelt like his latest kitchen creation. Tonight the flavor was chocolate cupcakes and homemade frosting – a special treat for his busy boyfriend enduring finals. Unlike a homemaker by choice, Kurt became a homemaker by default and without other options. Similar to a dog, Kurt stayed within the confinement of a picket fence and eagerly waited for his master to come back. "That's my good boy."

Sebastian smirked at the pestering lovers he had come to envy and lust. What would he have to do to acquire a beautiful boy who would wait on him hand and foot? Temptation condensed into hot moments of passion behind bookshelves in the library, taught Sebastian that Blaine was a thorough lover who knew his skills well. Kurt however, was still a curious mystery whom Sebastian wanted to feel, taste and hear his name moaned. Repeated jokes about a three-way never amounted to anything more than a silly laugh from Blaine and another round in the men's room. For now playful banter would have to make do.

"Good boy Kurt," Sebastian licked his lips and cherished the angry glare he received in return. "I cannot help it if Philip has his urges and a pretty princess is waving her tail as an invite. Philip has been fixed, but he still likes to fool around. In truth I think your little princess is the slut – constantly going into heat and begging for someone to take her. Do you know the feelings Princess?" Sebastian winked.

"Kurt," Blaine returned to the conversation and pretended that he did not notice the innuendo directed at his boyfriend. "Remember that time when you didn't lock the gate and we lost Aurora for two days?" The shortest boy lifted the dog off the counter and sat her on the floor. Without her normal speed, the dog wandered to a remote part of the house. "She started acting strange after we found her. I bet another dog mounted her then. I have to agree with Sebastian. Aurora goes into heat more often than you think." A light peck touched Kurt's lips and deep hazel eyes bore into pale skin. "Aurora doesn't realize how much she entices other dogs. Inbred puppy mutts is what she gets in return for wandering off. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you about wandering off – others will try and take advantage of you?"

Sebastian and Blaine watched and waited for the youngest man to answer. "I shouldn't wander off."

"Good boy." Another kiss damped Kurt's face. "Apologize to Sebastian. I need to wash my hands."

Blaine was barely out of sight from the living room before Sebastian leaned forward. The distance between their mouths were merely inches apart. "If you want my forgiveness, then you're going to have to work for it." The familiar smirk on Sebastian face widened to a broad smile. "They say dogs mimic their masters. You're just a slutty little princess waiting for your prince charming to fuck you."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's wrists before any fists could be thrown, and both bodies feel onto the brown couch with Sebastian on top. Between his parted legs, Kurt recognize the heat and lust coming from the other man. Not too far away was the sound of the bathroom door shutting. "You and Blaine are friends. Get off me…"

"I know you like it when Prince Philip mounts Princess Aurora. When Philip was a still a nameless puppy you insisted on the name." Sebastian ground his hips downwards and against Kurt's limp member. According to Blaine, it took great effort to get Kurt hard. "There is nothing wrong with wanting another man to fuck you. A wise person once told me – it's not cheating if there is no kissing."

"Stop."

Sebastian ignored the order and his own instructions about kissing and cheating. "You're partially right. Blaine and I are friends, but there is more to it than that." A hot mouth latched onto Kurt's throat. "Professors, doctors, patients…everyone loves him and he always gets the top grades. It isn't fair." Something about the older man's voice reminded Kurt of Rachel. "I'm not a man of superstition, but I cannot shrug off the feeling that you're his good luck charm – his lucky fuck if you will. Has Blaine ever fought for you? Why isn't he willing to share you?"

"Get off of me." Kurt kept his voice low enough so that Blaine would not hear. His boyfriend was easily jealous and he would not approve. Sebastian would not get blamed for anything, but he would. Similar to how Aurora was at fault for her pregnancy, so would be he penalized. "This has to stop."

"Blaine doesn't deserve you and he has never fought for you." Somewhere in the distant both men heard the bathroom door open. "I play to win; and my sight is on you." Kurt remained laying on the couch when Blaine returned. Sebastian picked himself up in time and kept himself busy with the red wine he was enjoying earlier. "You may want to keep better tabs on your pets, Blaine." Sebastian winked. "Beautiful things tend to wander off if a better offer comes along."

The End

Phew! Did anyone finish this story? Did you like it? Please tell me! I have multiple other stories featuring dark Blaine and Rachel planned out. Would you like more of them? I cannot remember if any of these stories feature Rachel and Kurt having intimate relations, I do not believe that they do.

I have a follow up story that picks up where this story ends. This story will involve more Sebastian and less Rachel. Keep an eye out for it (it may be a while)!

Please review and tell me what you think (please be kind)! Thanks!


End file.
